Don't Wait to Kiss Me Tomorrow
by GreenPaw
Summary: When Chat Noir drops one too many hints about his alter ego, Ladybug starts piecing together her partner's identity. Adrien's own inconsistency with his alibi of his whereabouts during an akuma attack cements Marinette's assumptions, meaning the model is about to get an unexpected surprise from his lady. (One Shot)


_A/N: This is the first time I've ever typed up a story on my phone. This was written to kill a couple of hours of boredom, so it's not my most brilliant work but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Cheers!_

* * *

Birthdays had always been a point of contention for Adrien Agreste. When he was a child and his mother had still been around, birthdays held a sense of joy and achievement. But as he'd grown into adolescence and then into adulthood, birthdays had generally become a large disappointment. Gabriel was far too caught up in his own life to consider the needs of his only child. It was no secret that it was Nathalie who purchased the birthday presents on behalf of his father.

Knowing that he was merely a task on the daily list meant Adrien's feelings were lukewarm when it came to celebrating his birthday. Only his friends tried to make him feel special and he appreciated it on a level they'd never fully comprehend. Yet today he'd had to ditch the secret celebrations his friends had planned.

Instead, Adrien was now clad in black leather as his alter ego. Once again facing another akumatised victim when he should have been elsewhere. Not that he was really complaining. Ladybug's svelte figure was always easy on the eyes and a thunderbolt to his heart. Though he wasn't nearly as distracted by her as when they'd first been paired up.

Together they worked liked meshing cogs in an amazingly efficient machine. Weaker enemies took them little time to defeat, especially since their powers were more honed these days. With the akumatised object destroyed at the touch of his cataclysmic power, Chat Noir stood back to watch his partner finish the job.

Magical beetles swarmed through the air and all was set back as it was prior to the attack. Chat Noir assisted the befuddled victim to their feet and assured them all was okay. Then the man was embraced by his worried fiancée, leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir to amble off alone. Ladybug lifted her fist and Chat Noir knocked his knuckles to hers. "Pound it," they said in unison as they grinned at each other.

"Until next time," Ladybug said as she turned to leave.

Chat Noir caught her wrist, gently spinning her back to face him. "It's my birthday today."

Blue eyes blinked at him widely before narrowing. "You're not supposed to tell me such personal things."

A cheeky smirk had his green eyes sparkling. "What? Like I turn 19 today."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Chat," she growled in annoyance.

"Yes?"

"You're oversharing."

"Nah, it's not like I told you my real name and full address."

"And you better not do that."

He chuckled at her grimace. "I'll refrain from doing so," he leaned in close, "for now."

Ladybug slapped his arm. "Enough of that."

"But my real name is…"

A red gloved hand slammed over Chat Noir's mouth before he could say more, not that he was going to. His masked eyes crinkled at the corners with his smile, then he playfully licked her palm.

"Ew!" Ladybug shrieked as she wiped her hand on her thigh, not looking nearly as offended as she pretended to be.

"You'd prefer I licked you elsewhere?"

Ladybug blushed hard as she gave him a dirty look. Chat Noir knew his own cheeks were heated as he realised just how suggestive his comment could be interpreted as. Thankfully both their miraculous gave unsynchronised beeps of warnings to their holders.

"Need to dash," Ladybug said as she looked to her yo-yo. Then she glanced up and placed a hand on Chat Noir's arm, "Happy Birthday." To his utter surprise, Ladybug rose to her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

A dopey grin settled on Chat Noir's face as she hurried away and it took his next reminder beep to shake him out of his stupor. From there the superhero raced back to where he was supposed to be meeting Nino, hoping he wasn't too late for his own birthday party.

* * *

Marinette was so late. As usual, the need for Ladybug had been at the most inconvenient time. The party was meant to start 45 minutes ago and now she was tearing down the street at full pelt while hoping she didn't drop Adrien's present. It had taken her weeks of hard work to make the gift and she was determined to give it to her friend. Yes, friend. Nothing had progressed on the romance front with her long-time crush.

Jostling her way through the entrance doors, Marinette was relieved when she realised that Adrien was only just arriving as well. Slowing her pace, she fell into step behind them while hoping to remain inconspicuous.

Adrien was busy explaining to Nino how he'd been held up by the akuma attack, claiming that his driver had been caught in traffic. Marinette wasn't trying to eavesdrop but Adrien was speaking louder than usual. Then it dawned on her that he was fully aware of his _surprise_ party. The guy was alerting his friends waiting inside the closed function room.

A smile spread across the budding designer's face. Adrien was always so considerate.

As the guys reached the doorway, Nino stood back and let the model open the door. A loud chorus of "Surprise!" was shouted as Adrien was engulfed by his friends. The model was beaming, his smile so much more amazing than those from his photoshoots. This was a genuine display of his emotions.

With the birthday boy occupied, Marinette slipped her way into the room and added her gift to the present table. Someone clamped their hands on Marinette's shoulders. "You actually made it."

Marinette turned to grin at Alya. "Stupid Hawkmoth is to blame."

"A likely story."

"The absolute truth."

"Sure, sure," Alya chuckled. "It wasn't like I ducked out to film."

Marinette laughed at her best friend's wink. "Of course not."

Alya unlocked her phone to show her footage. As it came to an end she added, "I wonder what Chat Noir called Ladybug back for."

"Flirting," Marinette supplied without hesitation.

A snort sounded from Alya. "Probably, but there was something he said that got her riled up. I was trying to lip read, could have sworn he said something about a birthday. Wouldn't it be unreal if one of them shared a birthday with Adrien?

Marinette's nose wrinkled with distaste. "You're not suggesting Adrien could be Chat Noir again?"

"Maybe, or perhaps I just like the reaction I get from you each time I bring it up." Alya crossed her arms and gazed over at her boyfriend and his best friend. "I mean it wouldn't be unbelievable, Adrien does have the hots for Ladybug almost as badly as Chat Noir."

"Are you serious?"

Alya seemed to remember who she was talking to. "Um, Nino has mentioned it a number of times. But it's probably just a celebrity crush. It's not like anything could happen between them."

Dark eyebrows lowered as Marinette considered Alya's words which rolled around her brain for the next two hours. But what really brought it to a head was when she finally spoke directly to Adrien and he apologised for his delay to the party.

"The timing was terrible. I got delayed on the subway."

A frown had Marinette's brow furrowing. Didn't he say to Nino that he'd been stuck in traffic? "That's no good."

"Yeah, I did my best to rush on over."

"I bet your bodyguard had his work cut out for him."

Adrien's unsure smile seemed a little forced. "I tried to keep my identity under wraps."

Was there a double meaning to that? It made Marinette's head spin. Taking a step closer, she leant forward and whispered in the model's ear. "I hear you share a birthday with Chat Noir." As she stepped back she took in Adrien's now pallid face.

"Really?" He swallowed, "Are you sure? I didn't think anyone knew his birthday."

Marinette's throat was suddenly dry. Anyone else would have reacted with excitement, Adrien looked ready to puke. "Maybe I was mistaken."

He let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, the media probably had a story on Ladybug and Chat Noir just before they announced celebrity birthdays or something."

"You're probably right."

Relief flashed across his features just before he was dragged off by one of his modelling friends.

Standing stiff as a board, Marinette stared after him unsure if she should acknowledge what she'd just uncovered.

* * *

Adrien smiled and socialised with practiced ease but his mind was running a mile a minute. He had been certain only Ladybug should have heard him when Chat Noir had disclosed his birthday, but what if he was wrong? Had he inadvertently put himself in danger of discovery? Although many people would share their birthday with his. Surely Hawkmoth would need more than his birth date to expose Chat Noir's identity.

Still, he wanted to run to Ladybug for her advice and forgiveness for his potential blunder. Not that he could escape right now. Instead he was ushered to his birthday cake as everyone broke into song. When he went to blow out the candles Alya shouted at him to make a wish. It was the same one he always made, that he'd finally win over Ladybug and share their first proper kiss.

A series of gasps had Adrien lifting his head. The crowd parted and his heart skipped a beat while his mind struggling to comprehend what he was seeing. Ladybug was sauntering towards him with a warm smile. Coming to stop beside him, the heroine took his hands and gazed up at him. "Happy birthday, Adrien." Then she placed a kiss on each of his cheeks before tapping him on the tip of his nose. "I hope you have a _purrfect_ day."

Dear God, she knew! Shock was etched into the model's face as Ladybug smiled at him.

"T-Thank you," he managed to spit out as she handed him a piece of his own birthday cake.

When he remained frozen, Ladybug placed his fingers over his spork and helped him break off a mouthful of his cake. Then she guided the thing to his mouth. "Open," she ordered with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Adrien complied without hesitation, allowing Ladybug to feed him. At first, he felt like a child but then something changed in her countenance and Adrien responded in kind. Heat seared between them as Ladybug's gloved fingertips grazed his lips with each mouthful. Was she merely teasing him or did his lady genuinely feel the burning chemistry between them?

The model didn't get a chance to find out, his plate was now empty and Ladybug seemed to remember that they had an audience. Of course Alya had been filming the whole thing.

"Looks like you _really_ enjoyed your cake, birthday boy." The blogger stirred.

"You could say it was miraculously better than anything else I've ever tasted."

His friends chuckled at that while Ladybug indicated it was time for her to leave.

Adrien ignored the ribbing of his friends and walked Ladybug out to the courtyard. "Thanks for stopping by. I'm assuming I have Nino and Alya to thank for organising your visit?"

Ladybug shook her head and gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Marinette made this possible."

And before he could say more, the heroine departed with a wink before blowing him a kiss.

* * *

Perhaps the air kiss had been too much but Ladybug couldn't resist. Plus it had left Adrien gaping in her wake, giving her enough time to return as Marinette. She'd take the ear bashing from Tikki later.

It took a good 20 minutes before Adrien sought her out. Cutely trying to give his thanks without disclosing what it was entirely for. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to hang around for much longer. She'd promised her parents that she'd pick up an order to deliver to one of their customers late in the afternoon. Meaning her time was up at Adrien's party.

"I'm sorry, Adrien, I can't stick around. I've got an errand to run for my parents. So, I'm going to have to head off."

Disappointment shone in Adrien's eyes as he rubbed his nape. "Oh, okay. Um, thanks for coming. I really appreciated it. It was a nice surprise."

"Anytime, I always enjoy seeing you."

The model beamed at her compliment. "Thanks, the feeling is mutual."

With that she gave Adrien a hug which lingered longer in time than she'd expected before he let her go. Giving him a wave, she said her goodbyes to her other friends as she departed.

* * *

Adrien had filled the interior of the Agreste town car with all the gifts from his friends. His bodyguard drove him to his own private apartment rather than back to the stoic coolness of the mansion.

That night he was supposed to dine with his father but as per usual, Gabriel had something urgent come up. Which meant that Adrien would be alone for dinner. Not that it was uncommon. Although Plagg would be with him and since they were at Adrien's apartment, there was no need for the kwami to hide.

Sorting out his gifts and working out where to place them, Adrien was surprised when there was a light thud on his balcony. Curious, he sat down the gift in his hand to seek out what caused the noise. Tugging back the curtin, the model got the shock of his life when he saw his partner on the other side of the glass.

Ladybug gave him a gentle smile as he reefed open the door. "Uh, hi." He said as he stared at her in shock for the second time that day.

"Hi," she replied as her smile grew wider. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Adrien nodded as he stepped back to allow her inside.

Ladybug placed her hands at her back as she moved out of the darkness of night and into the light of his apartment. It was only as she brushed by him that Adrien noticed she carried a plastic bag with take out containers inside.

"What have you got there?" He couldn't help asking.

"Dinner."

Green eyes widened. "Dinner?"

Blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "Yes. You know, it's that meal you eat before going to bed."

Adrien's face burned as those last three words. Did Ladybug intend on seducing him? If so, he had absolutely no problem with that whatsoever. "Okay," he gulped.

Shaking her head in amusement, Ladybug headed into the open dining area and placed the bags on the table. "Where do you keep your plates and cutlery?"

"In the kitchen," Adrien said while pointing over his shoulder. "This way."

The heroine followed him and watched as he gathered the items she'd asked about.

"Glasses?"

Adrien placed the plates, forks and knives on the bench and moved to the overhead cupboards but Ladybug placed a hand on the door before he could open it. The model looked at her questioningly, "Something wrong?"

"You seem nervous."

His Adam's apple bobbed. "Nervous? Why would you say that?"

"You're rushing around and looking lost in your own home."

"I'm always like this."

She raised an eyebrow in obvious disbelief.

"Okay, maybe I'm nervous."

"Why?" She asked as she crossed her arms and leant back against the bench.

"Because of earlier."

"Let's assume that I'm unsure of which part of earlier that you're nervous about."

Adrien dipped his head to study the floor. Did she know? Had she worked out he was Chat Noir or was she just teasing him as Adrien? Perhaps there was a way for him to win back some ground and get the upper hand. Stepping back, the model shifted his position to stand directly before his partner. Then he placed a hand either side of her as he leant against the bench top. "I'm on edge because I want to know what you think of me." He was being just as vague as her.

Ladybug's breathing had picked up in pace. "I think very highly of you, Adrien."

He edged a little closer, lowering his head to be level with hers. "So, I don't _bug_ you?"

Her lips curled into a lopsided smile. "Not particularly. Although you've had your moments but it's nothing a little _chat_ wouldn't fix."

"Mm, having a _chat_ makes a world of difference, doesn't it?" His gaze dropped to her lips. "Yet I much prefer the idea of kissing and making up."

"Aren't you lucky that you're not in trouble."

"I'm not? Damn, I'm wishing I was then I'd have an excuse to kiss you."

"Who said you need an excuse?"

"Then permission. May I kiss you, Ladybug?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Yes!"

Adrien cupped Ladybug's face and kissed her languidly and thoroughly. The moment their lips parted, he grinned. "Birthday wish finally granted." But then he paused to study her. "Yet not entirely fair. You're still wearing your mask."

Uncertainty flickered in Ladybug's eyes. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"But of course."

The heroine murmured the words to drop her transformation and there stood Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien blinked and ran a hand over his face as his brain tried to make sense of what he was seeing. "Marinette?"

"Surprise!" She said with nervous enthusiasm.

A lazy smile spread across Adrien's face, his eyes shining with merriment. "Surprise indeed. Best surprise ever. You even brought me dinner."

Marinette shrugged. "I figured that you wouldn't want to eat alone on your birthday." Then she glanced away as her cheeks heated. "And I didn't want to wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"For patrol."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to kiss you."

The grin became wider on Adrien's face. "So you did come to seduce me. Awesome, let me get the wine and I'll let you use your wiles on me."

That made Marinette laugh and Adrien knew everything was going to be _purrfect_ from now on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you found my boredom killer entertaining - the effort put in was minimal so it's okay if you thought it a little lacklustre, I won't be offended. XD**

**All support is always appreciated, feel free to give the review box some love. :)**


End file.
